The Great Senshi: A look at the Past
by Koujo
Summary: This about the senshi that follow Sailor Moon and her Scouts. Take place in the 5000's


*^ . ^* The Great Senshi *^ . ^*

- Part I: A look at the past

  


Author: Trio

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

Finished: 2000

Type: Sailor Moon, future 5000's

Rated: PG

  


Common disclaimers apply. I do own my characters, though. 

  


My characters: The Creator, Peter, Oui-Onti, Sailor Virtue, Sailors Mured, 

A'more, Rift, Chaos, Genesis, and Destiny. Plus all others not mentioned 

here.

  


I am trying a new style of writing. I hope the readers doesn't find it hard 

to follow. If you get confused email me at kuraiko@hotmail.com Flames 

and tips are also sent here. Thanks.

  


  


  


The year is 5052, Neo Queen Serenity and her court have long since faded into 

the depths of memory. Even now nearly two millennia since the passing of the

first Earth court, the people of Earth still show their respects.

  


Around the year 4005, the Serenity family was forced off the throne by the 

civilians of Earth. The people believed the Serenity's were the reason the

people were always under attack from the Negaverse.

  


The Serenity's not wanting a war of any kind sorrowfully accepted their

dethroning. The protectors of the royal family, known as the Sailor Soldiers,

too were forced away from the Crystal Palace.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


Earth has turned its head on the families. And in turn the Soldier families

decided to never fight again.

  


4007...

  


"It has been two years since our banishment from the Crystal Palace. Now the 

Palace is a museum, but not just any museum. A museum to Earth's history. 

But we, the Soldier families, are not in this musuem. Either is the Serenity

family. What would Neo Queen Serenity, the first Queen of Earth, have to say

to us? Us, the failures. She would be disgraced. And I would side with her.

We are not fit to fight. I say the Soldier families should give up, hand

over our transformation pens and be... normal people."

  


"Have you discussed this with your family? I'm sure the Family of Mars would

not agree with you."

  


A soldier in red then approached and stood next to her family's representive.

"Hello Representives. I am Sailor Mars, the descendent of the first Mars.

You, Representive of Venus, have asked my family's representive if I knew 

that we were to stop fighting. The answer is simple, yes. Our fight is over.

All of the soldiers are sided in this. We no longer protect this world."

Sailor Mars removed her transformation pen and set it on the pedestal. The

removal of the pen caused the woman to be transformed back into a normal 

civilian. "No longer do I fight. I never thought I would say this, but now

I will say it... I ... surrender." The woman once known as Mars held her 

head low, a single tear rippled down her cheek. Turning, she left the pen on

the pedestal. Never looking back she left the conversation hall.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


After the first Soldier family left behind their destiny, the other families

followed suit. With the removal of the TRUE Soldier families the world was 

left unprotected. A new form of protection had to be created and so a new 

type of soldier was created. They were called Neo-Senshi.

  


4030...

  


  


"We are gathered here today to discuss the current delemma of Earth. The 

Negaverse has returned. The Sailor Soldiers are needed."

  


"My family will NOT fight!"

  


"Either will mine!"

  


"Or MINE!"

  


"Or mine!"

  


"Then new families must be chosen." The man left his pedestal. The families

of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus would not help anymore. He was now 

forced to create a new council. A council that held no ties to Venus, Mars, 

Mercury, and Jupiter. This man was called 'The Creator.'

  


The Creator in 4031, stood above the four Soldier families and named himself

the President of the Senshi Council. The Senshi Council (SC), then had to 

test new family lines, to find people to fight. 

  


The Creator held six ancient relics. The transformation pens of the distant

stars of A'more, Destiny, Rift, Chaos, Genesis, and Mured. 

  


A'more was a peaceful star, hatred was not known there. Destiny was a rather

odd star, everyone there had special physic powers to which they could see the 

future to all. Rift was a world filled with strange creatures. Chaos, a 

kingdom filled with unpredicatble happenings, to which it got its name. 

Genesis is a world of new beginnings. And Mured, a world very much like 

Earth.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


The Creator proclaimed the warriors of these worlds be would called the 

Neo-Senshi.

  


4042... 

  


"At long last the Neo-Senshi are here and ready to fight."

  


"Sir, Sailors Mured and Genesis are awaiting your speech.'

  


"Yes, today is the day the Senshi Council will finally be open again."

  


"Yes. We the six Neo-Senshi are very excited to finally be announced."

  


"Good, you should be. Now go, join your friends Sailor A'more."

  


But that day was not filled with laughter and fun. For in the year 4042, The

Creator was assassinated and the six Neo-Senshi were on their own to protect

the Earth.

  


As the years progress new members joined the SC. They were called the 

'trainers.' The 'trainers' taught new soldiers to fight. These 'trainers'

were all from the world called Destiny. Although, the trainers all had the 

power to see the soldier's future, by order of the SC they could not tell 

anyone. If a trainer did tell and the council found out the trainer would

have to suffer at the hands of the council.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


4093...

  


Nearly 50 years after the death of The Creator, the Earth's people still pay

tribute to the late Neo Queen Serenity. On the day of 'giving' even the

past Soldier families of Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars come to show their

respects to the late queen and their ancestors.

  


The past Soldier families also, on this day, ask for their ancestor's 

forgiveness.

  


4993...

  


The Neo-Senshi are still strong, as well as their trainers. The people of 

Earth have accepted the protection of the SC and Neo-Senshi.

  


But the four original Soldier families are still against the protection of the

Earth. Even after over 900 years, they refuse to join the SC.

  


Also in the year 4993, a new senshi was found by the council. One of the

highest ranking councilmen known as Peter, a man from Destiny, sensed the 

power of a new soul. A soul that would one day be more powerful then the

legendary Sailor Moon. Councilmen Peter sent out a highly trained, trainer

called Oui-Onti (O-E-on-tay). Oui-Onti found the soul that was emitting the

power, it was a 12 year old girl.

  


The girl was Virtue Calma, a girl from Earth. Her line was strong and was

never mixed with the blood of men or women from other worlds.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


From the moment Virtue was found by Oui-Onti, she was trained to be a soldier.

Virtue became what people called 'The Great Senshi.'

  


5016...

  


The Great Senshi is now 35 and is ready to turn in her retirement.

  


"Oui-Onti when can a soldier be free from protecting?"

  


"Virtue, a soldier is totally free when they die, not before."

  


"Oui-Onti, am as I as great as everyone says? Am I greater then thee 

Sailor Moon?"

  


"No Virtue, you're not. No one will ever surpass Sailor Moon. She was far

to great."

  


"What did she do? I mean I know some of it, but what did she do?"

  


"Youngsters have no pride for history. Alright Virtue, I'll tell you about 

the Great Neo Queen Serenity. Do you know about the evil Queen Beryl? Well 

Sailor Moon defeated her. After that she befriended Ann and Alan. Then she 

created the collapse of the Negamoon Family and the Wiseman. Then the hard 

part, saving the Earth itself from a second Ice Age. After the Ice Age she

became Queen and lived the rest of her existance to serve and protect the 

Earth and its people from her throne. There is, of course, a lot more to it, 

but I do not wish to go into it." Oui-Onti sat down.

  


"Umm... where did she come from? I don't think she was an earthling, right?" 

Virtue again questioned the tired Oui-Onti.

  


"No, earthling she was not. She was a Princess of the Moon. Princess 

Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The kingdom of the moon, however, was destroyed

by Queen Beryl and no longer exists."

  


"She led a hard life."

  


"Yes, she did Virtue. But do not feel sorry for her. Her pain made her 

stronger."

  


"How can you tell?"

  


"What?"

  


"That she was a Serenity?"

  


"Her moon insignia. It was a little crescent moon on her forehead."

  


"Oh, you mean one of these?"

  


It was also in this year that Virtue Calma found out, she was a Serenity. 

And the heiress to the Earth throne. The Great Senshi continued to fight, 

till in 5050 at the age of 69.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


5050...

  


"Great Senshi, we can't beat him!"

  


"No, Sailor Chaos. It is you who can NOT be defeated."

  


"VIRTUOUS HEART SCREAM!!"

  


"That tickled little senshi. Now you will DIE!"

  


"MIND OF VIRTUE... DESTROY!!"

  


"Ouch! That almost hurt!"

  


"Damn you."

"think Virtue think... that's it...

"Oui-Onti is there anything stronger then my mind?"

"Yes, but you will not need it."

"Please, just tell me."

"Virtue, one's soul has more power than anything. But if

you use this attack, you will die."

of course... my soul attack."

"Senshi distract him!"

  


"Right!"

  


"Soul of Virtue Calma, I call for your help. Please aid me in the 

destruction in this monster. Please give me your power! SOUL OF VIRTUE...

ATTACK!!"

  


Sailor Virtue's, Great Senshi, attack did destroy the creature. And her last

words and thoughts were...

  


"Freedom."

"Queen Serenity, I hope I have made you proud. But now I wish to 

be free. Please grant me... freedom!"

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


5052...

  


The people of Destiny call this year 'The Year of New Beginnings.' And for 

good reson. One, on the first of this year the world was threatened by a 

comet. Later, around May a deadly plaque broke out in North America killing 

millions. But, for all this pain after every disaster "a new flower will 

spring forth to shower the burnt with beauty and hope."

  


Also within this year the SC found their recent soldiers were becoming too 

old, they needed to find new blood.

  


"Peter, the Great Senshi, Sailor Virtue, is dead. The world has been

repeatedly placed in harms way. And our finest warriors are failing in 

battle. We need to find new descendents to help aid us in our darkest hour."

  


"No Funya (fun-yeah). This is in no way our darkest hour."

  


"How do you mean, Peter?"

  


"For I have seen the reincarnated soul of the Great Senshi, upon this world."

  


"This is heavenly. Where oh great Peter?"

  


"Here in Crystal Tokyo. Take caution, the boy does not know."

  


"Boy?" Funya paused, "yes Peter."

  


  


To be continued...

  


Okay guys, be serious; do you hate it a lot? Or just a little? 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
